Justice Academy
by RogueCharmedOne
Summary: Sky High’s top juniors and seniors are heading to England. To meet and compete against some of the best future heroes Great Britain has to offer.
1. The Announcement

This is my first Sky High fic, so please be nice. I really hope you like it. Please review; tell me what you liked, what you didn't and where I can improve.

Summary: Sky High's top juniors and seniors are heading to England. To meet and compete against some of the best future heroes Great Britain has to offer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I'm not making any money off of this. Please don't sue.

A/N: Warren is a senior. Layla was made a hero after showing her powers in the movie and she and Will are juniors as are the others.

**Justice Academy**

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

The junior and senior students of Sky High sat in the bleachers of the gym waiting for Principal Powers. There was some big and exciting announcement. "What's taking so long?" asked Magenta with a sigh.

"Who knows," said Zach. "I wonder what this announcements all about?"

Just then a bright light came flying through, the door and landed behind the podium turning into Principal Powers. "Good morning students," she said. "As you all know I have a very important announcement.

"As you all know Sky High is they only superhero school in America, but what some of you don't know is that it is not the only one in the world. We have been invited to the Justice Academy in England.

"We will be taking ten heroes, that is five of our top junior and five of our top seniors. We will also be taking ten sidekicks, again our top junior and seniors." The students cheered excited about the prospect. Although, many already had it figured out who one of the senior heroes was going to be, two of the junior heroes and of course three of junior sidekick.

"I'm glad to see you're all very enthusiastic. I hope you will show plenty of support to those who are chose because we will participate in a competition against some of the chosen students of the academy. Now we will start with our junior sidekick. The first is Ethan Johnson." The crowed cheered as the young boy in orange made his way to the front.

"Next will be Magenta Garcia," more cheers. "Zack Braun," again more cheer. No surprise with those three.

"Cassandra Whitman," the girl who turned into a giant ball made her way down to join her classmates. "Kyle Davidson." Was the final junior sidekick was called. He had the power to analyze any situation and come up with multiple solutions almost instantly. While the power made him the perfect sidekick, his lack of physical power made him relatively useless as a hero.

"Now on to our junior heroes. First up Will Stronghold." The students cheered at the not so surprising announcement. Will smiled at he made his way to the front to join his friends. "Layla Greenleaf," said Principal Powers. The red head followed he boyfriend down to the front.

"Can you believe," Layla whispered to Will when she joined him, principal Powers called the next student. "All of us together."

"Yeah, now we just need her to call Warren," said Will as another student joined them. Finally they where joined be the fifth hero, Larry.

Then the five senior sidekicks where called. "Now for our senior heroes. Gabrielle Collins." Blonde girl with freeze powers made her way to the front. Warren had dated her for about a month and a half after homecoming their sophomore year but it just hadn't worked out. "Warren Peace," Principal Powers called.

The gruff hero made his way down to his friends. While he didn't really show it he was actually quite excited, he had always wanted to visit England. He and Gabrielle where soon joined by three other heroes.

"These are our twenty students. Top in there classes both academically and athletically. They have proven themselves to be ready, for this mission. Thank you all for being patient and for showing support to you fellow classmates. You're dismissed." She turned to the twenty chosen students. "Please follow me to my office so we can discuss the details."

In Powers' office the kids all stood in various spots some sat in chairs in front of her desk. "You parents were of course contacted before they announcements where made, so we have permission from all them. You will be leaving Thursday night at ten, from LAX, and arrive by eight West Coast time. Which means you will arrive there two their time. Once this plane lands, we will escorted to a private plain that will take us to the school. No students don't usually arrive by plain they have a much more complicated way travel that you will learn once you get there.

"I will accompany you to the school and stay for the day, then I will return back here. That means you will be under the supervision of the Justice Academy instructors and their Head Mistress. I will be getting weekly reports on your behavior and I know that I can trust you to be on your best behavior."

The student all muttered or nodded in a positive response. "Now for those of you who don't know, the Justice Academy like us floats in the Sky above Great Britain but unlike us it id a boarding school. They live there from the beginning of September to the end June, with Winter Break and Spring Break. You will be living on campus with the other students, for four months. Till the end of May, but come home for Spring Break when they do. Since you will be there for such a long time on top of competing against their students you will also be attending classes with them." At this Layla became a little more excited. She didn't like the idea of using her powers in competition but see how the education system of a foreign school worked, seem interesting to her.

"Remember you are mot just representing yourselves and Sky High but American supers as a whole. I know that's a lot of pressure but I know you can handle it. Are they're any questions?"

Ethan raised his hand. "Yes, Ethan?" asked Powers.

"I was wondering what types of books we'll be needing for classes."

"You don't have to worry about that, you will be provided with the books you need once you arrive. Anything else?"

"There isn't a school uniform or anything that we have to wear?" asked Warren from his place in the corner.

"No, the Justice Academy does not have their students wear uniforms. Since the students wear are usually a reflection of their powers." At this there was sigh of relief from all the students.

"Well since it appears I have answered all your questions, you are free to return to your classes." The students all walked out of the office and to their respective classes, discussing they're upcoming trip.

-------------------

So there's the first chapter. I know it was kind of short but I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Please remember that it is my first Sky High fic.

Thanagarian Angel


	2. Emily

**Chapter 2: Emily**

The students sat in their seats on the plane most sleeping because of the late hour of take off. Most people are nervous when flying for fear of something going wrong, but what did you have to fear when one of the people on the plane could fly and had super strength.

The flight was uneventful and the students where led from one plane to a private jet owned by the school. They couldn't believe that a school owned their own plane. The flight was quick and the students stared in awe at the giant school floating before them.

The Justice Academy was at the least twice the size of Sky High. It was built to look like a traditional British Boarding school as opposed to the very modern look of Sky High. Stepping off the plane the students stared up at the rather imposing sight the multiple story school made.

"Welcome," said a female voice with a British accent, drawing the visitors' attention to her. "To the Justice Academy." She made he way down the front steps. Shaking hands with Principal Powers, they exchanged a few words. Turning to the students she spoke to them. "I would again like to welcome you to the Justice Academy. We are honored to have you hear and hope that you will make yourselves at home amongst our students and faculty. I am Headmistress Monroe. Now, if you would please follow my into the great hall the students are waiting to meet you." Headmistress Monroe turned climbing the stairs the students following.

"The great hall," said Monroe. "Is a where the students have all there meals and congregate for social time after classes." She came to a set of very large double doors. Pushing them open easily she unveiled large room full of students.

Ms. Monroe motioned for the Sky High students to follow as she and Principal Powers walked side by side up to the front of room to podium. The student had started to whisper when they saw the American teenagers but fell silent their Headmistress stood before them. "Students, as you can see our American have arrived," the students politely clapped in welcome. "I now introduce you to their Principal, Ms. Powers. Who would like to say a few words."

The students applauded as Principal Powers stepped up to the podium. "Thank you Headmistress Monroe. And thank you to the students of Justice Academy for welcoming us to your school. It is an honor to be here. And to have my students be able to learn along side you.

"I hope that you as well as my own students will take advantage of this great opportunity. To learn from each other, and even though some of your students will be competing against my students, that you will be able to work together. Unity between heroes is always important. Thank you."

Ms. Monroe stepped back up as the applause for Principal Powers died down. "Thank you Principal Powers. Students you have classes to get to, so you're all dismissed." The students stood and began to leave. "Will, my designated student guides please come forward."

Three students separated from the group of students that had been gathering to walk out the door, while a student who had been sitting by herself in a corner stood and made her way to the front.

They stood before the students three of them smiling while one just stood straight with no emotion on her face. "Headmistress Monroe?" said a boy.

Monroe went and stood in the middle of her students. "These are my student. Caleb and Haley," she said indicating to a boy and a girl standing to her left. "Will be showing your sidekicks where they're staying. While Emily and Conlan will show your heroes."

The students at Sky High looked over their guides, Caleb was tall and thin, with red hair. Green eyes stood out against the long red bangs that fell in his face. Freckles stood out against his pale skin. He wore blue and white.

Haley was short and thinly built much like a gymnast. Her blonde hair was held up in a bun. She wore yellow collared shirt, white skirt, and an orange sweater. Knee high white socks and all white converse. She seemed nice and friendly with light, neutral make-up and large smile on her face. The sidekicks all introduced themselves to them.

Conlan was also tall and well built. His blonde hair fell into his bright blue eyes. He wore a green shirt, with khaki pants. He introduced himself to all the heroes and discovered her had the same powers as Layla.

Emily had dark brown hair that reached mid back, with burgundy stripes running through it. She wore a black tank top under a burgundy off the shoulder top. She wore a black leather trench coat that stopped just above her knees. She had on a black pleated skirt, fish net stockings and black knee high combat boots. Her make-up was dark around the eyes, and she seemed to be a loner, very much like a female Warren. The Asian girl was tall and thin. She simply bowed her head towards them.

Ms. Monroe handed each student a clipboard. "Each student has five students they will be showing to there room. Principal Powers I think they can handle it from here. How about you join me for some tea and then I'll show you where you'll be spending the night."

"That sounds lovely," said Principal Powers. The two women walked out of the great hall.

"Alright then," said Caleb in his Irish accent. "Magenta, Zack, Ethan, Kyle and Cassandra, could you please follow me."

Haley took the senior sidekick. While Conlan and Emily hand a mix of seniors and juniors. "Will, Will, Layla, Gabrielle, Larry and Warren come with me," said Emily. She led the five students out the Great Hall and to a grand staircase.

"As you can see," she said as she stopped just before the stairs. "The stair case goes in two direction. Heroes quarters are to your right and the sidekicks to left."

Emily turned, climbing the stairs. She veered to the right when the staircase split into the two directions. She led them along a hall one side walled by the banister so they could look down into the entrance hall. She turned a corner to the right and led them down a corridor lined with door. They walked to the end of the hall and turned to the left. "This is the common room," she said turning into an open doorway. "This is were Heroes hang out, when you want to spend time with your sidekick friends you can go down to the great hall. Students of the opposite sex are not aloud in dorm room after seven thirty and even then when you people of the opposite sex in the dorm the door remain open. It is the responsibility of Conlan and I as Head Boy and Head Girl along with our prefects to make sure that the rules especially that one in particular is followed.

"First year through fourth year students must be cleared of the common room by eight, lights out for them are at nine thirty. Fifth through seventh must be clear of the common room by ten, lights out at eleven. The fist corridor we came through is where first through third stay. Conlan is the only seventh year in the corridor his room is the first door that we passed on the right. This corridor that we just turned into is for fourth through sixth. And the final corridor we will go down seventh years and you will be staying."

She began to lead them out of the common room. She pointed to a staircase right across from the doorway. "These stairs as you can see go a short way up then turn to the right. They will take you to the third floor. Should you turn off on the floor you will go down a short hall and come to double doors. Those doors lead to the gymnasium. If you continue up the stairs, they lead to the fourth floor, the school library, which closes at nine." She led them down the corridor and turned to the corner.

She led them towards a dead end. She went to a door and pushed it open. "Will and Larry this will be you room. Your stuff has already been brought on from the plane. You will be here for sometime, so feel free to decorate the room you like." The to boys walked into their room. "Feel free to up to wander the Library, whatever. Just remember dinner is promptly at six. Feel free to mingle with the other students. In fact I would prefer if you did. Believe me, you don't want the reputation hanging out with me will give you. And I'm sure the other students will be happy to let hang with them." The boys where about close the door. "Wait," she called. "Your neighbors to your left. Their boys, you'll be sharing a conjoining loo with. So you'll have to work at a shower schedule with them."

Then she walked to the room next to them. "Layla and Gabrielle," she pushed the door open. "This will be your room. My room is right across from you," she said pointing to a door across from their room. It had a nameplate that read Emily McKellan: Head Girl on it. "So feel free to knock if you have any questions. Oh, you don't have anyone next to you so the loo will be just you two." The girls walked in and looked around and then shut the door behind them.

"Alright, then Warren," she glanced at the quite boy flashing him the first smile anyone in the group had seen. Although it was as quick as it appeared. "Your right next to me. Lucky you get your own personal loo. Classes are almost over so students should be making their way up here soon. Just close your door if you don't want anyone bugging you. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Otherwise, I guess I'll see you around." She turned on him and walked into her room.

Warren walked into his room. The room was plain; a bed in one corner with a bedside table and a lamp. A desk was pushed up against the wall near the door. There was wardrobe against the right wall across from the bed. There was a window on the far wall.

He went to his bags which where by the bed. He put his stuff away, which wasn't much. Mostly clothes in red and black. He was glad he had a job. He had a bank account of his home so he could get some stuff for his room. That's if they ever left the school. Jet lag was getting to him so he lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

At five thirty, four out of the five supers came out of their rooms. "You guys ready for dinner?" Will ask the girls.

"Yeah we better get going," said Layla to her boyfriend. "I can't wait to start meeting some of the other students."

"Definitely," said Gabrielle as they started down the hall. "That Emily girl seemed really lonerish. She didn't smile once the whole time she was showing us around and look at the way she dressed. I mean come on, she doesn't seem real friendly."

"She kind of reminded me of Warren," said Larry.

"A little," said Layla. "But Warrens changed quite a bit over the years. By the way where is he?" The group finally noticing the pyrokinetic teen wasn't with them.

"He's probably still in his room," said Will glancing at his watch. "He still has time, he'll probably meet us down there."

"Okay." The group walked down the stairs and into the great hall.

Will and Layla spotted magenta, Ethan and Zack and made their way over to their friends who were sitting with a group of students. Gabrielle made her way over to some seventh years who where waving at her in invitation. Larry went over to his friends who were sitting with a group of heroes.

Upstairs Emily had come out of her and checked to see if the others had left for dinner. She would knock and if she got no answer, she cracked the door open and peeked inside. When she knocked on Warren's door she got no answer, so cracked the door open to find him asleep in bed.

Turning on the light Emily walked quietly into the room. "Warren," she said, lightly shaking his shoulder. She didn't know if he was a very heavy sleeper. And she had to be careful because some students where dangerous if suddenly awoken. She knew the name Peace and that this must have been the son of Barron Battle. Not that it meant anything; she knew what it was like to be prejudged because of you parents. "Warren," she said again.

Warren was slowly awoken to someone with a British accent calling his name and shaking his shoulder. He could not think of why anyone with accent was near, and he blinked a few times trying to focus his eyes on the pretty girl who stood above him. That's when he remembered that he was at the school in England. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh, you're awake, good. Um, dinner starts in five minutes so you might want to get going." Warren nodded towards the girl, so she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. He grabbed his jacket and rubber band tying is hair back, as he made his way to the great hall.

When he got down there he looked around. His friends had all mingled in with the students in the room, but he was not in the mood for mingling. He searched the room, looking for a place that wasn't to crowded. The only place was an almost empty table far in the back and in a corner. It had only one person sitting there and of course, it was their guide, Emily.

He made his way over to the table and sat quietly across from her. "You know," she said looking up from the book she was reading. "I know I'm your guide and all. But you don't have to hang around me. I mean, don't get me wrong idea, it's nice having a good-looking guy sitting, instead of being completely alone, as is usual. And you seem like the type of guy I would hang out with. But I know who are and I know about your recent change in reputation. And if you were still Warren Peace, the loner, it would be fine but you're not, your Warren Peace, best friend of Will Stronghold. People who hang around me get bad reputations and I don't want to ruin you newly established one."

"And why do you have such a bad reputation?" asked Warren.

"Well, you saw my nameplate. My last is McKellan, do I seriously look like a McKellan to you?" Warren shook his head no. Emily opened her mouth to speak just as one of the staff brought plates over to her and Warren. The server raised an eyebrow surprised to find anyone at the table with the young female hero. Emily just gave her a condescending smile as she walked away. "Okay where was I? Right, I'm adopted. My parents, my adopted parents, are retired super heroes. Sixteen years ago they went on vacation to Japan. While they were there, my biological parents attacked Tokyo. It was my parents who stopped them.

"I was one and the Japanese government wanted take me in and train me to be a weapon. The McKellan's didn't want that. They worked very hard to adopt. If it wasn't for the support from super heroes all over the world including, the Commander and Jetstream, I would be a Japanese weapon."

"So your parents are superheroes, big deal."

"People here do not see the daughter of super heroes, they see the daughter of super villains. They think that I'm going to be just like my biological parents."

"I know what that's like."

"See, so there's that. Plus the fact that I'm not a big fan of mindless chatter, and the only time I like big crowds is when I'm at a concert."

"Well I'm not a big fan of crowds either and I don't make friends easily. I really don't feel like hanging around a bunch of new people and I don't mind if my reputation takes a hit. So if you don't mind I'm just gonna stay right here."

"That's fine by me. Oh, I was going to talk to you and other's later. But they're probably going to have some friends talk to them about it and right here, right now. Tomorrow is Saturday and every other Saturday the faculty lets us go down bellow, to London, for the day. Um, I was going to offer to show you guys around but they're probably going to go with their new friends. And you could go with them. But if you decide you don't want, um, my offer still stands."

"I'll talk to them, see what's going on."

"Okay." Emily turned back to her book and dinner.

Warren glanced at the book, and noticed she was reading it from right to left. "Are you reading that book backwards?" he asked.

"No," she said. "It's a manga in its original Japanese text. Therefore from right to left." Emily handed him the book to look at.

"You read Japanese. Do you speak it as well?"

"Hai," she answered with a smile. Warren smiled back; he couldn't help it. She had a nice smile. "My parents felt that even though they're white and British, I should still keep in touch with my real culture. So they hire tutors and took me on trips to Japan. Do you speak any other languages?"

"Chinese."

"Wicked. Not many people around her speak an Asian language. Mostly they speak French, Spanish, and Italian. A few speak German and Russian. Truth my only friend is a pen pal I have in Japan."

"Lucky you, cause the only friends I had before I met Will. Was the people I worked with at the Paper Lantern."

"Paper Lantern?"

"Chinese restaurant."

"Cool. So, what dialect do you speak?"

"Mandarin."

Emily glanced at her watch. It read seven. "Headmistress Monroe hasn't come down yet. That usually means she doesn't have any announcements to make. I have homework, so I'll see you tomorrow. If you decide you want to come with me, I'm leaving at ten." She stood up and walked away. Warren turned and watched as her skirt moved with the sway of her hips.


End file.
